encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Here and There (Elton John album)
}} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | |rev2Score = © }} Here and There, released in 1976, is a live album by British singer-songwriter Elton John; it is his fourteenth official album release. The title refers to the two concerts represented on the album: "Here" is a concert recorded at the Royal Festival Hall in London during the summer of 1974; "There" is a concert recorded at New York City's Madison Square Garden on 28 November 1974. Background The album was at the time issued in part to fulfill a final contractual obligation John owed to DJM Records, prior to having his records released by his own Rocket Record Company label, starting with Blue Moves in 1976. Music journalist Paul Gambaccini wrote the liner notes to the original LP, which were included in the booklet that came with the 1995 remastered edition. This album was also released under the titles Here and Now and London & New York. CD reissue For the 1995 CD reissue, original producer Gus Dudgeon remixed both shows and expanded the original single LP's song list for a two-CD set. While "Take Me to the Pilot" and "Your Song" appear on both discs, Dudgeon said in the liner notes that this was intentional, since both versions of each song are very different from each other, and in his opinion merited inclusion. Digital editing software allowed Dudgeon and his editing and mastering team to, as he put it in the new CD's liner notes by John Tobler, "fix the occasional musical mistake." In the US, it was certified gold in May 1976 and platinum in August 1998 by the RIAA. The CD reissue of the "There" disc also includes the tracks John and the band performed with special guest John Lennon, who made his last public concert appearance at the Madison Square Garden Thanksgiving night show. The tracks were left off the original vinyl version, though "I Saw Her Standing There" was released as the B-side of the "Philadelphia Freedom" single, and all three songs were later released on a DJM-issued EP. Track listing All songs written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, except where noted. Original LP and CD ;Side one - "Here" # "Skyline Pigeon" – 4:34 # "Border Song" – 3:18 # "Honky Cat" – 7:15 # "Love Song" (with Lesley Duncan) (Duncan) – 5:25 # "Crocodile Rock" – 4:15 ;Side two - "There" # "Funeral for a Friend" (John) / "Love Lies Bleeding" – 11:11 # "Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time)" – 5:13 # "Bennie and the Jets" – 6:09 # "Take Me to the Pilot" – 5:48 1995 Mercury and 1996 Rocket reissue ;Disc one - "Here" #"Skyline Pigeon" – 5:41 #"Border Song" – 3:27 #"Take Me to the Pilot" – 4:33 #"Country Comfort" – 6:44 #"Love Song" (with Lesley Duncan) (Duncan) – 5:03 #"Bad Side of the Moon" – 7:54 #"Burn Down the Mission" – 8:25 #"Honky Cat" – 7:04 #"Crocodile Rock" – 4:08 #"Candle in the Wind" – 3:57 #"Your Song" – 4:07 #"Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" – 7:09 ;Disc two - "There" #"Funeral for a Friend" (John) / "Love Lies Bleeding" – 11:53 #"Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time)" – 5:03 #"Take Me to the Pilot" – 6:00 #"Bennie and the Jets" – 5:59 #"Grey Seal" – 5:27 #"Daniel" – 4:06 #"You're So Static" – 4:32 #"Whatever Gets You thru the Night" (with John Lennon) (Lennon) – 4:40 #"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" (with John Lennon) (Lennon, McCartney) – 6:15 #"I Saw Her Standing There" (with John Lennon) (Lennon, McCartney) – 3:17 #"Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" – 5:57 #"Your Song" – 3:58 #"The Bitch Is Back" – 4:23 Personnel *Elton John – Piano, Vocals *Ray Cooper – Tambourine (CD No. 1 tracks 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12; CD No. 2 tracks 1, 2, 4, 7, 9–13), Congas (CD No. 1 tracks 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 12; CD No. 2 tracks 3, 5, 6, 8), Bells (CD No. 1 track 6; CD No. 2 track 9), Vibes (CD No. 1 track 7; CD No. 2 track 2), Duck Call on "Honky Cat", Organ on "Crocodile Rock" *Lesley Duncan – Vocals ("Love Song" only) *Davey Johnstone – Guitars (except CD No. 1 tracks 1, 2, 11), Background vocals (except : CD No. 1 tracks 1, 2, 5, 8, 9, 11; CD No. 2 tracks 5–8, 9, 12–13), Mandolin on "Honky Cat" *John Lennon – Guitar, Vocals (CD No. 2, tracks 8–10 only) *Dee Murray – Bass (except CD No. 1 tracks 1, 11), Background vocals (except: CD No. 1 tracks 1, 2, 5, 8, 9, 11; CD No. 2 tracks 5–8, 9, 12–13) *Nigel Olsson – Drums (except CD No. 1 tracks 1, 11), Background vocals (except: CD No. 1 tracks 1, 2, 5, 8, 9, 11; CD No. 2 tracks 5–8, 9, 12–13) Production *Producer: Gus Dudgeon *Engineers: Gus Dudgeon, Phil Dunne *Compilation: Gus Dudgeon *Art direction: David Larkham *Design: David Larkham *Photography: David Nutter *Liner notes: John Tobler Charts Album – Billboard (North America) References Category:Albums produced by Gus Dudgeon Category:1976 live albums Category:Elton John live albums Category:Albums recorded at Madison Square Garden Category:DJM Records albums Category:MCA Records live albums Category:1976 albums